Narnia's New Hope
by angelgirl360
Summary: My name is Serina Belle Pevensie, twin sister to Susan Pevensie. When I was off a young age I dreamed of a place called Narnia, after a while it was all real. I believe that i am destined to be there to help Narnia defeat the White Witch and make sure justice is made. All the while in Narnia I am the princess and Aslan's daughter. Caspian x Serina (OC) pairing in future
1. Chapter 1

Before I start the story let me tel you about myself, my name is Serina Belle Pevensie twin sister Susan Pevensie. I am older by a day, I was born September 9th 1925, four years after our little brother Edmund was born July 25th 1929 and then our final little sister Lucy was born two years after February 26th 1931 and of course Peter our older brother by one year born April 5th 1924. Since the age of four in my dreams I have always dreamed of a magical land called narnia with bears dwarfs unicorns and all sorts of talking creatures that shouldn't exist but then do, a lion by the name of Aslan told me I wasn't dreaming over time I realised that I traveled to Narnia in my dreams and I could always do that. In that land was Aslan's daughter train with weapons from the age of nine always kept away from the white witch the evil the plagued Narnia and I was basically a Princess. Over my times in Narnia I didn't see my father very much, but I was cared for very much but the others I lived through a hundred years of winter during my time there in my dreams. I was told as I grew older and that I would gain magic the deep magic that ran through Narnia it's self, also during my time in England there wasn't much to do except help my mum at home got to school I also tell Lucy about Narnia. But thing's in England took a turn for the worse World War Two.

Present Day.

The bombs went off around us as we slept Susan asleep I heard mum shouting I grab the flash light and pull Lucy to me as she wraps her arms around me 'It's okay,' I whispered softly to her 'I've got you.' Susan was next to us we ran out of the house trailing behind Mum, Peter and Edmund we finally reached our shelter and got inside when Edmund made a quick dash back to the house Peter ran after him. I laid down next to Lucy, she still hugged me and cried silently into me Peter and Edmund finally returned only to have Edmund in tears Peter shouted at him 'Why do you always have to be so selfish! You only think about yourself. Why can't you ever do as you're told!' Lucy finally went to sleep and Peter slammed the shelter door shut, Mum said 'I think it's time that you all were evacuated, it's not safe for any of you here any more.' Peter said 'We can't just leave you here, Mum.' Mum said 'When you father left for the war I promised to keep you all safe I want to do that like this I am sorry Peter but it has to be like that. Your all leaving in the morning.'

The next day we were at the train station, the was a voice from all round us Susan stood next to Mum Lucy had her face buried into my side. The voice said 'Attention, would all parents ensure that their children have the appropriate identification papers.' 'Are you warm enough?' I asked Lucy, she nodded with tears in her eyes looking at her bags 'You have to keep your tags on Lucy, I've got mine on.' I said, I bent down to her eye level, 'I know your scared and you have every right to be but Mum will be safe, she feels safer by sending us away. Think of it like a holiday just the five of us and if your good I'll tell you more about Narnia.' Lucy's tears were goneand replaced by a smile, Peter said 'How did you get her to stop crying?' I got up and said 'I, unlike you know how to cheer up someone instead of those hurtful things you said to Edmund last night.'

Edmund said 'If Dad were here, the war would be over, and we wouldn't have to go.' Peter sighed at Edmund and said 'If Dad wasn't fighting, the war was over, we wouldn't have to go.' Peter looked at me giving me a small smile and took my suitcase as I had taken Lucy's, 'You will listen to your brother, won't you Edmund.' Mum said, Peter walked to Susan, 'If you don't listen to Peter then listen to Serina, look after the others.' Mum asked Peter. He said 'I will Mum.' Mum said 'You be a big girl now Susan, Serina don't lose who your are look after Lucy even if you have to tell her those stories of your's where you get them I have no idea. There now...off you go.'

We started to move forward, I picked Lucy up and placed her on my hip whilst walking to the train conductor Peter said 'Come on,we've got to stay together, everything's going to be okay.' 'Peter!' susan shouted she snatched the papers from Peter. The conductor took the papers, and we got to the train. Peter began pushing Edmund onto the train, Edmund said 'I know how to get on a train.' Peter rolled his eyes and said 'Bye Mum, we'll miss you.' We got on the train and as it pulled away I heard Mum say faintly 'Goodbye my darlings.' We found where two nine years children sat looking out the window, Peter was about to walk in till I stopped him. Put Lucy down then knocked on the door then walked in the children didn't look happy, I said 'Hello, my name is Serina. What's your two name's?' The girl said 'Elizabeth.' The Boy said 'Edward.' 'I was wondering if my siblings and I could share you compartment everywhere else is full.' I smiled, Elizabeth said with a smile 'We don't mind at all, I would enjoy the company up until we get off.'

I motioned for the others to come in, as they did the train began moving Lucy sat next to Elizabeth and talk for a while with her, Edward was drawing in his journal which got me remebering if I had brought my journal. Peter waved a book in my face he said, 'I knew you would forget it so I put it into my suitcase.' I plucked the book from his hand silently thanking him, Susan said, 'Why do you even think about these childish things Rina. It doesn't exist, talking lions, mineators they are not real just a childhood dream.' I said 'Susan you may live in the world of facts but get your head out of things that you don't understand like adult things that none of understand, it may be a dream but that's all we have at the moment is our dreams and each other.' With a tight grip on my journal I fell asleep, I opened my eyes to see the white forest of Narnia, I wore a thick fur cloak, boots and a very thick dress.

My hair that has always in Narnia been multi-coloured up in a ponytail, I stood near the lamppost. My horse galloping in, he nussled my face and spoke, 'My princess, you have been away a few days,' 'I know I have Orion but things in my world have taken a drastic measure, the have started attacking our homes.' I said 'And all children have been moved to a place where we are safe.' Orion said 'I bring a message from your father soon you will all be in Narnia together, but you must be here before they all come.' I closed my eyes for a second and heard the white witch's sleigh coming towards us, I said 'We don't have much time send a message to my father that I am well and safe and will return to him in the morning. Go!.' Orion galloped away, I woke back on the train coming to it's final stop. I got up and grabbed my suitcase, Lucy grabbed my hand as we walked off the train and onto the platform, Susan looked around and saw no one was there. She said 'The Professor knew we were coming.' Edmund said 'Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled?'

Not long after waiting a women pulled up with a horse pulling a cart, 'Mrs. Macready?' Peter asked. Mrs. Macready said 'I'm afraid so. Is that it then? Haven't you brought anything else?' Peter said 'No, ma'am. It's just us.' She motioned for us to get in the back as we did I heard her whisper 'Small favours.' A few minutes later we pulled up to a fairly large house we got off and walked in, with Mrs. Macready behind 'The Professor is unaccustomed to having children in his house, and as such, there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shouting or running, no improper use of the dumbwaiter.' Mrs. Macready said, Susan was bout to touch something til Mrs. Macready said 'No touching of the historical artifacts and above all, there shall be no disturbing the Professor.' Mrs. Macready then showed us to our roomi was sharing with Susan and Lucy as I was about to walk to our room Mrs. Macready said 'Miss Serina Pevensie the Professor wishes to speak with you.' Susan took my things I held my journal in my hands.

I followed Mrs. Macready to the the Professor's study she said 'Wait inside, he should be all shortly.' I walked in taking a look at everything in this study I saw some pictures of when he was sixteen, he looked like someone she had met in Narnia. A older voice said 'That was me when I was a boy, the day I turned sixteen. Then I discovered a place I thought was imaginary,but then another Daughter of Eve showed me it was real. Serina Pevensie.' I turned around to see an older looking Diggory Kirke, 'Diggory Kirke,' I smiled, 'In the flesh with about 50 years added.' He said. 'You have changed a bit my dear, besides your hair.' Diggory jested to a chair for me to sit in, I touch my hair looking at the light brown of it I said 'It's because of the magic in Narnia, and that I have been there for so long. I can now do this.' my hand glowed a purple and a book from the book shelf floated in front of them. 'I remember this one the stories of our adventures in Narnia,' Diggory said I smiled fondly over the adventures we had in Narnia, I said 'We did have a lot adventures but Narnia isn't what it used to be when you left after a few years there was the white witch and caused the one hundred year winter which is still going on.'

He lloked at his clock 'Well, would you look at the time. It's time of dinner then wash up and bedtime.' The night had gone by quickly, we all sat in Susan's, Lucy's and mine's room apart Edmund. Lucy laid under the covers of the big bed she said 'The sheets are scratchy and this bed it too big.' Peter sat himself next Lucy he said 'You sure you haven't shrunk?' he ruffles her hair she smiles. Susan tucked herself in, she said 'The Professor's just not used to having kids around.' Peter said 'Really, Susan. He talked to Serina almost all afternoon. What were you two talking about?' I said 'Just a few books he gave me, that were story books that he thought would interest me. If I felt I needed anything to go to him if Mrs Macready was busy.' Lucy hugs her pillow, she said "I still miss Mum.' Peter got off her bed, I got up and sat next to Lucy and said while tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear 'We all do too, but think of how much safer we are here. Like I said think of it as a holiday and when we see Mum again you tell her about everything we have done.'

Edmund walked in holding a plate, 'Well, if you're homesick, go stand outside the Macready's door. She snores like an air raid siren.' Edmund said he set down the plate he was holding which held biscuits Lucy giggles 'The Pantry's a gold mine.' Susan said to Edmund 'You should be in bed.' Edmund retorted 'Stop trying to sound like Mum. Go to bed yourself.' Susan said 'I am in bed.' Edmund Scowled at her, Peter gave a biscuit to Lucy, 'Tell you what. Tomorrow, we'll got outside and explore. You saw the grounds. There's no telling what we'll find,' he told Lucy, she tried to smile, 'It'll be great. I promise.' Peter and Edmund left, I was about to get up Lucy said 'Stay, please.' I settle next to Lucy, the lights went out, and I fell asleep the next thing was that I woke in Narnia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers sorry i took so long to update this story hopefully another chapter will be added to night hope everyone enjoys it.**

Orion was next to me, he said, 'We don't have much time, get on Rina.' I got on Orion and he ran, not long afterwards the White Witch was behind us, we finally lost her by jumping over a ledge. We got to my father's camp a faun came and took Orion away for rest a centaur came forward I asked him 'What news do you have Oreius?' Oreius said 'The winter is almost ending spring returns to Narnia. Aslan is returning.' 'Thank you, Oreius.' I said and patted him on the shoulder 'Rest , dear friend you need it.' Oreius said 'Thank you my princess.' He galloped away, an injured leopard collapsed at my feet. I healed her quickly. She stood up slowly and said 'Thank you, princess.' I said 'May I ask who did this to you?' 'A Minotaur, a slave of the white witch.' She said , 'When you have rested up Nymphaea gather the others and spread out to the other parts of Narnia that will fight against her. If they do not want to, say that the Princess and the Great Lion have returned.' I said Nymphaea said 'Yes, princess.' She walked away, I walked to my tent inside I fell to my knees feeling a faun being turned to stone. Oreius walked into my tent and helped me to my bed, he said 'Is it getting stronger?'

I said between the pain 'The connection to Narnia is getting deep, a faun being turned to stone. The deep magic is strong for me.' Oreius dropped a colourful stone in my hand he said 'Aslan left this if this ever happened it should help the connection with the deep magic.' I nodded he left I closed my eye and woke up to Lucy getting changed, Lucy said 'Rina, your awake. Mrs Macready said to let you sleep in, breakfast should be ready.' Lucy left and I changed, I shrunk the stone down and fashioned it onto a necklace and then placed it around my neck. I walked down stairs and there was everyone at the dinning table I sat by Edmund, Mrs Macready passed over a bowl of porridge. I ate it, while Mrs Macready washed up we sat in the living room. Lucy asked 'Rina, where do you get that necklace.'

I said 'Well I found the stone lying around the house yesterday, the professor had never seen the stone lying around so he said I could keep it so found some string and fashioned it into a necklace.' After that Lucy let it go, later on in the day the rain began pelting it down. Lucy stared at the window as Susan said 'Gastrovascular.' She stood at a table in front of a huge dictionary 'Come on, Peter. Gastrovascular. An incredibly board Peter slumps down in a chair 'Is it Latin? He asked. 'Yes,' Susan chirped. Edmund said 'Is it Latin for 'worst game invented'?' 'Probably, Susan your my twin sister and I love you but really guessing things from a dictionary.' I said, 'Do we really need to?' Susan said 'Well sorry for have my head in books learning about things that are real instead of that fairy tale stuff. When will you learn to grow up.'

I looked Susan in the eye and said 'We maybe at war Susan but we're still children imagination is all we have beside logic and facts, if we grow up too fast we lose our childhood. War changes some of us into who we may need to be just get over it will and stop having a go at me because we are here, your not Mum and don't ever try to be.' I walked away up to the room I shared with Susan and Lucy. I slammed the door behind me and sunk to floor crying with my back to the door, I felt Peter on the other side of the door he whispered 'Rina.' I banged on the door with my fist 'Go away, Peter.' His footsteps sounded as though as he had walked away, I laid down on the bed.

About half an hour later I heard footsteps I peeked out seeing Lucy running, I ran after her. She then came to an unlocked door, and went in, I followed her. Lucy said 'What is that?' As a big sheet covered a very tall looking object, I said 'Lu, your not supposed to be in here.' Lucy spun round an then put her hand of her heart 'Rina you scared me there, what do you mean we're playing hide and seek?' Lucy said as she walked ahead and pulled off the sheet revealing a wardrobe, she pulls on the door knob but it sticks. Lucy heard Peter still counting, I then pulled the knob **(A/N: not a sexual joke. for those with dirty minds.)** and it opened out popped two moth ball rolling on the floor like glass. Soft fur coats stood out on the rack with in wardrobe, a rush of warmth rushed over me as well as magic. Lucy and I went in, Lucy felt around for the back of the wardrobe through the fur coats in the end she fell with a soft crunch on the floor.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter appears too short let me know there is any changes that can be made or any suggestions PM me or review as a login so i can get back to you


	3. Not a chapter

Hi people it me back from the dead its not an update just to let people know that i have a page on Facebook called Angelgirl360 fanfiction page it will keep people up to date with when i'm going to be posting or character profiles for my new anime fanfictions coming out soon all information will be available on my Facebook page and you can get on touch with me if you need to.


End file.
